jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bat Out Of Hell The Musical : Original Cast Recording
Description In 2017, Bat Out of Hell (musical) ran in Manchester, London, and debuts in Toronto on 14th October 2017. This album contains the cast performing all of the songs from the production through Manchester and London, even if they were later removed as the show was altered during each run. The cast recorded much of the album during the Manchester run and the album was first teased for release before the London run, but then the album was delayed and the structure of the show was altered, so the cast went back into the studio to record again (notably - to record the full version of Out of the Frying Pan as this had been progressively extended). This further delayed the album, so the release was pushed back again and did not make the end of the London run (August 22nd 2017). However, the album was complete at this time. On the 8th September 2017, the album showed up on Amazon Canada without description or box art, on 11th October the box art was added, and on 12th October 2017 they started shipping copies out. Track Listing 21 tracks over a 2 CD set, mapping to the two acts of the show. Disc one contains tracks 1-10, and Disc two contains tracks 11-21. # Love and Death and an American Guitar † (2:50) # All Revved Up with No Place to Go / Wasted Youth (5:53) # Who Needs the Young (3:02) # It Just Won't Quit (4:55) # Out of the Frying Pan And Into The Fire (4:30) # Good Girls Go To Heaven (Bad Girls Go Everywhere) (3:13) # Two Out of Three Ain't Bad (4:31) # Paradise by the Dashboard Light (8:20) # Making Love Out of Nothing at All (2:40) # Bat Out Of Hell (9:03) # In The Land Of The Pig The Butcher Is King (2:54) # Heaven Can Wait (4:19) # Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are (7:12) # For Crying Out Loud (6:33) # You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night) (4:23) # Not Allowed To Love (2:35) # What Part of My Body Hurts the Most (5:12) # Dead Ringer for Love (3:45) # Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through (3:20) # It's All Coming Back to Me Now (5:24) # I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) (10:01) † On the album cover, this is titled "Love and Death and The American Guitar" Label and catalogue # The album has been released by BOOH Label, a trading name of BOOH UK Limited. The catalogue # is BOOH1 Availability Physical copies A full UK release is planned for the end of July 2018. On shelves - Canada only at the moment: Folks have spotted physical copies to buy: * On the merch stand at the Ed Mirvish Theatre in Toronto, $30 * Sunrise, in Toronto * Wal-Mart in Burlington Ontario Online: So far, people around the world have generally had the most success buying CDs directly from Amazon Canada - the base price is low and customers in UK, USA, and mainland Europe have ordered and received their CDs within 2 - 5 days. However, unless you are in Canada, the shipping fees are quite high and you risk having to pay additional taxes / customs fees. If you are in the UK, your best bet at the moment is either Dress Circle or third-party sellers on Amazon UK (which often stock the item for a lower price, but shipping times and customer support quality are a mixed bag). Known online stockists: Canada: * Official Merchandise Website * Amazon Canada (has worldwide shipping) * Wal-Mart (cheapest option but ships within Canada only) UK (scheduled 20th October release): * Amazon UK * Dress Circlehttps://www.dresscircle.london/bat-out-of-hell-original-london-cast-cd-4828-p.asp * WOWHD (import) US (scheduled 20th October release): * Amazon.com (import - often delayed, many ended up cancelling orders and going to Amazon CA instead) * CD Universe (import) Mainland Europe (scheduled 20th October release): * SoundOfMusic (known to be reliable) * Amazon DE (import from UK) * Amazon FR (import... from Germany?!) Japan (scheduled 20th October release): * Amazon JP (import) * Tower Records (import) Digital As of 6th July 2018, the album was released on digital formats, as an exclusive license to Ghostlight Records. It is available on: iTunes, apple music, Amazon.com (USA), Amazon UK, Spotify, Google Music, and direct from the Ghostlight Records store. Promotion There has been very little promotion for the album, but several tracks are currently being streamed on iHeartRadio.ca in a radio show called "Bat Out Of Hell The Musical : A Helluva Journey". It's hosted by Andrea Collins, and is interspersed with short interviews. See full article for detailed contents: Bat Out Of Hell The Musical : A Helluva Journey (promo radio show) Recording credits Produced by: Jim Steinman, Steven Rinkoff and Michael Reed Recorded at: Manchester Opera House and 80 Hertz Studios by Matt Peploe, Olly Steel and Steven Rinkoff Assistant Engineers: Laura Caplin, Simon "Swiss" Walter and Karl Sveinsson Mixed by: Steven Rinkoff at Domelogic Studios Mastered by: Greg Calbi at Sterling Sound Photography by Specular CD packaging designed by Dewynters ℗ and © 2017 BOOH Label, a trading name of BOOH UK Limited. The copyright in this sound recording is owned by BOOH Label. All rights reserved. Unauthorised copying, hiring, public performance and broadcasting of the recorded work are prohibited. Cast Strat - Andrew Polec Raven - Christina Bennington Falco - Rob Fowler Sloane - Sharon Sexton Tink - Aran MacRae Zahara - Danielle Steers Jagwire - Dom Hartley-Harris Ledoux - Giovanni Spano Blake - Patrick Sullivan Crysteva - Jemma Alexander Mordema - Emily Benjamin Batfish - Stuart Boother Valkyrie - Georgia Carling Spinotti - Natalie Chua Hollander - Jonathan Cordin Liebeswoosh - Amy Di Bartolomeo Krolocker - Jordan Lee Davies Vanveeteren - Olly Dobson Vilmos - Hannah Ducharme Astroganger - Isaac Edwards Bessamey - Phoebe Hart Judge - Linus Henriksson Kwaidan - Rosalind James Lunarrow - Kalene Jeans Denym - Michael Naylor Scherzzo - Eve Norris Markevitch - Tim Oxbrow Liberame - Andrew Patrick-Walker Hoffmann - Benjamin Purkiss O'Dessasuite - Anthony Selwyn Goddesilla - Courtney Stapleton Esquivel - Ruben Van Keer Creative Book, Music & Lyrics - Jim Steinman Director - Jay Scheib Choreographer - Emma Portner Musical Supervisor & Additional Arrangements - Michael Reed Set Designer - Jon Bausor Costume Designers - Meentje Nielsen & Jon Bausor Video Designer - Finn Ross Lighting Designer - Patrick Woodroffe Sound Designer - Gareth Owen Orchestrator - Steve Sidwell Casting Director - David Grindrod CDG Fight Director - RC - Annie Associate Director - Andrea Ferran Associate Choreographer - Suzanne Thomas Band Musical Director - Robert Emery Assistant Musical Director/Keyboard - Steve Corley Keyboard - Jamie Safir Drums - Elliot Henshaw Percussion - David Danford Guitar - Ben Castle Guitar - Mark Cox Bass Guitar - Hugh Richardson Saxophone - Nik Carter Saxophone - Nathan Hawken Trumpet - Jack Birchwood Trombone - Barnaby Philpott Orchestral Management - London Musicians Ltd: Managing Director, David White Music Preparation - Richard Ihnatowicz, Lucy Armstrong First Performance Manchester Opera House 17 February 2017 | World Premiere London Coliseum 20 June 2017